In the field of plant genetics we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the origination and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existent varieties of plum and interspecific trees, which are, known to us, and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98Autumn Giantxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,624), xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) and xe2x80x98Flavorichxe2x80x99 Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,546).
The present new and distinct variety of interspecific tree [Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicianxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca))] was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross between two seedlings with field identification numbers 73ED135 and 72GC211. There selections were previously selected by us to be used as future parents in our on going stone fruit breeding program. The maternal parent (43ED135) originated from a cross between a plum seedling of unknown parentage with xe2x80x98Autumn Giantxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,624). The paternal parent (72GC211) originated from a cross between a plum seedling of unknown parentage with the plumcot 46G865. The plumcot 46G865 originated from a cross of xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) with an apricot of unknown parentage. We planted and maintained a large group of these first generation crosses growing on their own root system. Under close observation we recognized the desirable fruit characteristics of the present variety and selected it in 1994 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The herein distinct variety of interspecific tree (plumxc3x97(plumxc3x97plumcot)) is of medium size, vigorous, yellow flesh, semi-freestone fruit with very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having firm flesh, good storage and shipping quality, being relatively uniform in size throughout the tree and holding firm on the tree from 10 to 14 days after maturity. In comparison to the fruit of the late maturing Plum xe2x80x98Autumn Giantxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,624), the new variety is blackish blue in color compared to red, is approximately equal in size, and is approximately 2 weeks earlier in maturity. In comparison to the fruit of the Interspecific tree xe2x80x98Flavorichxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,546), the fruit of the new variety is more round in shape, and is approximately 10 days earlier in maturity.